


Random Ideas and Snippets (Please Adopt)

by Kaliela94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, D.Gray-man, DCU, DCU (Comics), Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Tim Drake, Gen, General Allen Walker, Gohan is Tim Drake, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reincarnated Harry Potter, Tim Drake has powers, multiple reincarnations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliela94/pseuds/Kaliela94
Summary: This is/will be a collection of random ideas that I have for stories. Some will be just a quick concept or outline, others are stories that I started, but lost interest in writing. I hope putting the ideas out there can get the story started and someone better at writing will run with it. Tags and fandoms will be added as I think of or use them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. HPxKHR 1: Harry as Skull

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a story snippet: Harry had been hiding as Skull for years, but with the breaking of the Acrobaleno curse his past is catching up with him.
> 
> If you choose to adopt this story, please let me know. I would love to see what happens.

It had been three months since the acrobaleno curse had been broken. It had only taken two of those months for Verde to find a way to return them to their adult bodies. This is why they were currently residing in the Acrobaleno mansion as they had before the curse. As all of the ex-acrobaleno were experiencing random growth spurts, it was considered safer for them to all be together to watch each other’s backs. They currently all still looked pretty young, but at least they were no longer toddlers and looking older every day. The lightning insisted that they will be back to their pre-curse ages within 3 months, but so far it had been slow going for Skull. It had already been a month, four whole weeks, and Skull only looked about 6. The others all towered over him with Verde and Viper being the oldest at 13 followed by Lal Mirch, Reborn, and Fon all looking to be 10. Even Colonnello was bigger than him and he seemed to be only 8. Skull was just hoping that none of them would question why he was still so small. He didn’t know which would make them angrier, finding out that he was only barely 18 when he was cursed, or learning that the reason he was so small came from his treatment in his early childhood. The Durselys really screwed him over for later in life, but by that time there was nothing he could do about it. 

On this day, all of the ex-acrobaleno were lazing around the mansion not doing anything of much importance. Verde had been dragged out of his room by Yuni and so was sitting at the table working on calculations. Viper was a little ways away counting his money and generally just ignoring any attempts to talk to him. Reborn was calmly sipping an espresso and reading a book and next to him was Fon, drinking tea instead. Lal decided that Colonnello needed more training and so had literally dragged him to the back yard so she could properly run him into the ground. Yuni had no actual need to be here, but she enjoyed spending time with the ex-acrobaleno who she thought of as her ‘aunt’ and ‘uncles’. They all seemed to dote on her as well, so nobody contested the titles. Skull seemed to be the only one acting out of character. The usually boisterous stuntman was being unnervingly quiet.

Skull was thinking. He knew that he was starting to make the others a bit twitchy, but he just couldn’t muster up his usual loud and obnoxious act. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that the acrobaleno curse managed to counteract his usual Potter luck. It was something he was grateful for in those almost thirty years with the curse, but now it seems to be making up for lost time. Oh, nothing had happened yet, but it was coming. He could feel it and it had him tense and focused like the others had never seen him before.

Skull was staring out of the window when he noticed it. The shimmer in the air characteristic of someone under a Disillusionment spell. ‘How has Viper not noticed them yet?’ Skull thought to himself. ‘I thought they put up a Mist Territory whenever they stayed in one place for more than an hour.’ Granted, Skull could have put up some wards, but then he would have to explain to the others why he was circling the house while waving around a stick of wood. He did plan to tell them about himself eventually, just not yet.

The stuntman tried to stealthily make his way to the front yard where he had noticed the intruders, but trying to be sneaky in a house full of assassins and other important Mafioso is not an easy thing. A bullet whizzed in front of his face missing him by a hairsbreadth and leaving a small hole in the door he was trying to quietly open. Apparently the near silent movements that Skull had learned as a small child trying to avoid a beating and perfected during the war were not stealthy enough.

“And just where do you think you are going Lackey?” Reborn was leveling a glare at him now, just barely seen beneath his fedora tilted up with the still smoking barrel of his favored pistol. He hadn’t even bothered to get up and still he somehow managed to look incredibly imposing. Not quite as terrifying as a sixty foot basilisk, but Skull still had a part to play.

“Ha-ha. The Great Skull-sama has decided to take a drive into the dangerous and formidable woods to practice his incredible skills in driving through all terrains and conditions.” It would also give him a good reason to be driving away from the manor and possibly pulling evasive maneuvers. If he could lead the wizards away from the house, then he could deal with them quietly and alter their memories before sending them back to wherever they came from. If they stuck around or split into groups, he would need a way to lure them to a secluded area without alerting the others. 

“That may have worked if you had not been acting so strange all day Skull-san. Perhaps you could share with us what it is that has you so unsettled.” Skull didn’t think that a serene smile and a polite statement should sound so menacing, but Fon managed it effortlessly.

Now everyone’s attention was solely on him, but not in a good way. They were all glaring or scrutinizing him. Skull cast a quick glance out of the window where he had previously noticed the intruders. There was still a slight shimmer, but not as much as before. Meaning that there was a group of people and they had split up. ‘Shit. Now where did they go?’ Skull was starting to get anxious. The curse that he had been under for so long had hid his magic signature which is why they had never found him before. Now with the curse removed, his magic could be used to track him again since he had gotten out of the habit of applying the spell to hide him, they must have noticed him suddenly appear and decide to track him down. 

Skull was actually surprised that it had taken them so long. They probably spent weeks planning and preparing to bring him in by studying his fighting style and preferred attacks. Too bad for them that living in the mafia had changed Skull in a major way. He no longer saw the world in black and white. Now he knew that dark didn’t always mean evil and light was not necessarily good all the time. He had become much more vicious when defending what was his and against all logic the acrobaleno had become his family.

In that small moment of contemplation, Skull noticed that the sound of gunshots in the back yard had stopped. ‘Why would Lal stop tor-training Colonnello?’

“Oi, Verde. Did you create some more of those invisibility suits recently, kora?” Colonnello came strolling in dragging behind him a rope wrapped around seemingly empty air. It was only when you looked closer that you could see the slight shimmer in the air. 

‘So that’s where the other people went. Oh, this is really not good.’ Skull thought to himself. Now he was starting to panic. If the people out front realized that the other group has been found, then they might do something drastic. Skull no longer had time to find a secluded place to remove this threat to his family. This was going to have to be solved now, before things got even worse. It may require him to give up one of this many secrets, but if done correctly he could still keep his character intact and prevent some of his more dangerous secrets from getting out.

“HAHAHAHAHA. The great Skull-sama always knew he had many fans back in school but never thought that they would go this far for an autograph. They must truly admire my most amazing self. I should probably go tells their friends outside too. I wouldn’t want them to miss the chance to meet their idol.” He tried to make himself sound as obnoxious as possible, while still giving a warning that the group was not alone. He pulled out his wand with a flourish and with an overdramatic wave, he sent a silent Finite to remove the disillusionment spell and reveal their captors. It was with a detached sort of interest that he identified the people tied up in front of him as aurors. Most of his focus was on the reactions of his fellow ex-acrobaleno. There was definitely surprise there, but they were not professionals for nothing. There was no visible reaction from any of them, it was only because of so much time spent in their company that Skull could notice any change at all.

“EH!? You didn’t know about the magical world? I thought for sure you would since Viper is a wizard too.” He tried to laugh it off like he hadn’t just changed their entire world view with one simple action. This earned him a venomous glare from said cloaked assassin.

“I was never stupid enough to reveal such things, no matter how much you pay me. There are laws of secrecy for a reason you moron.” Viper bit out quickly. There is no way he was going to be blamed for this. Let Skull get in trouble for exposing the magical world. He was staying out of it.

“Can we focus for a minute on the fact there are still unknown people outside that most of us can’t see? Though you will explain this later Lackey.” Reborn cut in before things could dissolve into an argument. Now knowing what to look for, it was a matter of seconds for the rest of the intruders to be rounded up. In the end they had eight unconscious strangers in red robes tied up in their living room. It seemed most of the acrobaleno were just getting ready to start interrogations when Skull interrupted them still trying to play off the whole event as some overzealous fans.

“So I’ll just be sure that all of them get some awesome merchandise about the great Skull-sama and drop them off in the next town over.” He tried to sound as casual as possible, but he knew that it could never be that easy. A bullet whizzed right in front of his face as he made a grab at one of the captives.

“And just where do you think you’re going Lackey? Explain. Now.”

“Yes Skull, explain to us why exactly you would assume that the British law enforcers are here for you.” Yup. Viper is definitely pissed off if he is giving out information without even asking for payment.

“Law enforcement?”

“Yes Fon. The red robes they are wearing are distinctive to the British Aurors. Think of them as the police of the magical world.” The way Viper said it made it sound like he was in trouble or something. It was true, but that didn’t mean Skull wouldn’t try his hardest to keep that information away from the people he was starting to see as family. To let them stay oblivious just a little bit longer.

“So does that mean you’re from Britain then Skull? Or did you just manage to annoy the wrong people?” ‘Why do I get the feeling that Lal thinks it’s both?’

“Of course he annoyed the wrong person, kora. He annoys everybody.” Harsh. But that is the whole point of the Skull persona. Focus on the annoying and forget the rest.

“Mu. I wouldn’t be surprised if the idiots came after him just because of his name after their whole Dark Lord mess just before we got cursed.”

“What do you mean Viper? Why would people be coming after the Lackey because of his name?”

“DeMort. It sounds eerily similar to the name that the Dark Lord went by. Even now when he has been gone for 30 years people still fear to say his name.” And hopefully they won’t make the connection that the only person from Britain who would be stupid enough to make fun of Voldemort is the person who defeated him. ‘Distraction. Distraction. Where is a distraction when you need one?’

“Montague, Corner, Pritchard, Harper, Baddock, Bradley, Finch-Fletchley, and Smith. That’s what their name tags say. Do you know any of them Skull?” ‘Not the distraction I meant. I swear if Yuni has already seen all of this and is only saying something to lead us all along, then she is so not getting any homemade treats for like a year…or maybe just a month.’ Of course Skull knows all those names. He went to school with their parents and most of them really didn’t like him for some reason or another. They were probably told all kinds of stories about him growing up, but at least nobody would recognize him as their savior when he looks like a six year old. 

Viper had already gone through and collected all of their wands and possible portkeys so he didn’t have to worry about someone getting away to alert others, but if one of them woke up then they might start spouting things that would make the acrobaleno suspicious. Especially Viper. Now that he knows that Skull has magic too, he might put together all of the pieces if these idiots starts ranting about how they were sent to find Harry Potter.

“Well the first order of business would be to interrogate them and learn why they have come here and how they found us.” Verde reminded to keep everyone on task.

“Of Course.” And before Skull could do anything else, Viper send off a mass Rennervate to wake them all up.

A few of them groaned as they blinked their way to consciousness only to find themselves surrounded by a group a children. The first one to regain his wits was the one identified as Smith by his nametag.

“What the bloody hell. Did Potter start some kind of orphanage or something?” While the question seemed to annoy most of them, Viper went completely still.

“Potter? You’re looking for Lord Potter-Black. What makes you think you would find him here when he has been missing since just after the final battle? Why now of all times?” It was Corner that answered him.

“We never stopped looking, but the sneaky bastard learned how to hide his magical signature. Probably some really dark spell or something. Then all of a sudden he shows up again about three months ago. Of course the minister is going to send his best team out to apprehend him. Potter never should have been allowed to wonder off after the battle.”

“And how long has it been since this person ‘wondered off’ as you say?” Fon questioned as he folded his hands into his sleeves. His words seemed to make them all slightly uncomfortable.

“Well, none of us were really born yet when the battle happened, it was almost 30 years ago now, but our parents told us stories about Potter and all of the chaos he caused.” Smith answered for the group. By this point, Skull was mainly just listening in to see if he could figure out what he was being accused of this time while also staying out of the way and hopefully unnoticed. He almost succeeded too, but Reborn always had to ruin his plans.

“And what about you Lackey? You would have been around there at that time. What do you know of this Potter person?”

“Hahaha. Nobody could ever be as awesome as the great Skull-sama. Why would I pay attention to some random person?”

“You and I both know that Lord Potter-Black was never a normal person. He was famous as a toddler. What I want to know is why the minister would be sending people after their savior. What could he have possibly done to still have people after him? Was defeating your dark lord not enough for you people?” ‘Alright so Viper at least can’t be convinced that I am evil in some way, but why? What does he gain here?’ Now everyone was staring at Viper. None of them had ever heard him show such a strong opinion on something and to be offering up information without being paid is really out of character. Before they could start questioning their comrade, one of the captives spoke up again.

“Everyone knows Potter was going dark. He only defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get rid of the competition. My dad was even attacked by him once. He used Parseltongue to send a snake after him in front of a whole crowd of students and even some teachers, but since he was Dumbledore’s favorite he was never punished. It was obvious he was out of control from the very beginning, but nobody would go against the headmaster to try to reign him in. The papers all said that he was an attention seeking liar, but they couldn’t see just how evil he was. We know though. Our parents told us the stories of what he was really like. That’s why we were chosen to finally bring him in, because we don’t worship him like some kind of saint or something.” At this point Finch-Fletchley seemed to just be raving and ranting, no longer saying anything of merit, and finally Colonnello knocked him unconscious with the butt of his rifle. 

“Right Kora! So somebody else explain how you found this place.” He ordered.

“We followed his magical signature.” Bradley explained. “No one knows why he suddenly showed up again, but we weren’t going to just let him get away.” This seemed to give Verde an idea.

“You mentioned that Potter showed up again about three months ago, correct?”

“Yeah. It was really weird. Years and years of nothing and then all of a sudden he just shows up out of nowhere. We came as fast as we could, but he must have seen us coming or something.” Montague seemed to think that Harry had been the one to capture all of them and then had gone somewhere else leaving the group of aurors to be found by his children. He decided to change his strategy a bit.

“Hey. Why don’t you kids untie us? We really just want to make sure that he isn’t doing anything bad. If you let us go, we can take you with us when we leave and find some really nice families for you to live with instead. We can protect you from him. You just have to hurry and untie us before your dad gets back.” That did it for Skull. Just the idea that the acrobaleno could be his children had him in hysterics. The rest seemed to be divided between leveling Montague an incredulous stare and glancing at Skull in confusion before returning their attention to the captives in front of them. 

Viper was the only one who was still watching him as Skull rolled on the floor laughing. It seems this was finally enough for him to put all of the pieces together. He quickly did the math. Comparing how slowly Skull was aging, compared to the rest of them, with how old Potter would have been at the time that they were cursed. It was highly possible that the acrobaleno curse could hide his magical signature negating the need for a concealment spell. Viper never bothered to hide his own magical signature as anyone who would be looking for him thought he was dead, but if Skull really is who he was starting to think he was, then it was highly possible that these people came for him even if he only forgot to apply the spells for one day or so. He could still be tracked down and bring this whole mess falling on their heads. Now he just needed to confirm his suspicions.

“Skull. What is it that you find so funny about what was said?” That got him to finally stop laughing with a loud sigh. His entire presence seemed to change in an instant.

“I kinda figured that you would be the first to figure it out, Viper. Of course I would find it funny. I mean, who could actually imagine any of us as real children? Just the idea of being the parent to someone like Reborn or Colonnello is hilarious.” Skull’s comments seemed to catch the attention of the other people in the room. One of the captives, Baddock, seemed to come to a conclusion first.

“Shit. Bradley, they aren’t really kids. It was probably some kind of de-aging potion or something. One of these kids is Potter. But which one?” This had the acrobaleno all looking at Viper and Skull. It was assumed that, as the only two to have magic, one of them had to be this Potter person that they were sent to find. Skull had just mentioned Viper being the first person to “figure it out”. Going by the topic of conversation at the time, it stands to reason that Skull’s real identity is Harry Potter. Great. So who is Harry Potter?

“Lackey. You’ve been hiding things from us. Explain. Now.” Skull chose to drop the persona completely. Why act like an idiot if it really isn’t necessary anymore?

“Well Sempai, you never asked about my past.” The mocking way that he spoke seemed to disquiet them more than anything else he has done that day. This was no longer Skull DeMort. This was now Lord Harry James Potter-Black, the Man-Who-Conquered. Viper was still in shock so it fell to Skull to explain just who they had been working with for the last 30 years.

“I was their precious savior.” He spat. “The Boy-Who-Lived. The only person to ever survive the killing curse. Their martyr. The Man-Who-Conquered and the person who ended their war. I was a child soldier leading a bunch of school children against the worst dark lord to be seen since World War II. As soon as he was gone, so was I. I knew that the government would turn against me next now that their dark lord was dealt with. I disappeared as soon as I could and now, for some odd reason, they want me back. I don’t even know who the current minister is much less what they would want from me.” It was Pritchard who answered his unasked question.

“Minister Weasley may have initially risen to his position because of his association with you, but he was also one of the only people who got close enough to see how truly evil you really are. He told us how you were so easily influenced by the Dark Lord towards the end of the war and how unstable you always were.” It was around this time that one of the captives started to change. The way that Harper’s skin started to bubble and writhe indicated a dose of Polyjuice potion wearing off. A few moments later, sitting in his place was a middle aged woman with silvery blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. Luna Lovegood had infiltrated the elite group of aurors sent to capture Harry Potter and was now smiling up at him from her place tied up on the floor. She didn’t seem at all concerned that her cover was blown or that she was surrounded by completely hostile people. She was just happy to finally see her old friend after all this time. Skull sighed loudly.

“Luna, why did you impersonate somebody sent to capture me?” He was really hoping that it was so that she could get insider information and stop them from doing anything too terrible and not that he had been betrayed by yet another person that he thought of as a friend. Luna gave another dreamy smile, looking up at him with cloudy eyes, before answering.

“I thought you might like some help explaining your history to your rainbow. Also, I missed you. Others did too. Ginny was quite upset that you left before she could dose you with potions to make you marry her so she could be Lady Potter. I tried to explain to her that you don’t like girls, but that just made her decide to use a stronger potion.” Skull stopped her there for a moment.

“Wait a second. How did you know that I’m gay? I didn’t know until after I left that world.” He hadn’t really thought about it much after being cursed, but in the time right before that, he found himself more attracted to the men around him than any of the women. It didn’t help spending so much time around people like Reborn and Fon. It shouldn’t be possible for men to be that gorgeous. It was during his time with the other acrobaleno that he realized his relationship with Ginny only happened because it was what everyone expected of him and that any romantic things they did together was initiated by her. He had never said anything about his preferences because by the time he understood what he was feeling and that it was not wrong or “freakish” to like the same gender, they had been cursed into the form of infants and any possible crush died a swift death with all of his focus now on surviving this newest catastrophe.

“I heard Pavarti talking about it during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She seemed quite insistent that you must be gay. How could she have known if you didn’t until years later?”

“Luna, I don’t think she was really serious about that. She was just mad that I didn’t really give her any attention at the ball so she was telling everyone that I must be gay to not notice her. It was a way for her to feel better about herself.” She blinked at him owlishly before giving a sly smile like she already knew the answer to her next question.

“Oh. Then how did you figure it out?” He cut a side eyed look at Fon who was nearest him. Even in his 10 year old body, he was already extremely attractive, though more cute than anything else. He refocused back on Luna hoping that nobody would say anything. They probably noticed and would tease him later, but for now they had other things to think about.

“I’d rather not say.” He answered after a bit of a pause before bringing the conversation back to the previous topic as he walked over to untie her. As an afterthought, he transfigured the auror robes she was wearing into a bright yellow sundress with simple flats to make her more comfortable.

“So Luna, what am I being accused of this time? And what were the team’s orders?”

“Don’t you dare answer him Lovegood! If you do then you will be arrested for aiding a criminal.” Montague yelled trying to stop her from helping the very person that they were sent to capture. Though now he knew why Harper had been acting so weird all day. The name seemed to catch Viper’s attention.

“Lovegood? As in the child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. I attended school with your parents. If you are anything like your mother, then there is a good chance that you knew what would happen if you weren’t here and decided to change it.” She answered him with another bright smile.

“Of course Mr. Black. I couldn’t let Harry handle this on his own. The wrackspurts would leave him all confused and you would never get the full story. He would probably just tell you to read the papers and we all know how wrong they get things. The only publication you can really trust is the Quibbler. We always be sure to give only the facts. Oh, and it’s Longbottom now. You really should have come to the wedding Harry. We wouldn’t have cared what form you were in. We just wanted to know that you were alright.” Skull’s response was a distracted nod her way as he was staring at Viper trying to figure out how he could be a Black when the list of the people carrying that name ended with his godfather’s death in his fifth year. He though back to the time when Sirius showed him the family tapestry, focusing on any of the names where they didn’t have a body to bury. Only one really stood out.

“Regulus?” His quite utterance was directed to a completely frozen Viper. The minute that Luna addressed him by that name, he knew that his history would also be coming out in this conversation. Logically he knew that the Dark Lord was gone and couldn’t hurt him anymore, the same with his mother, but he still wasn’t ready to think about that world that he gave up when he faked his death while trying to destroy the locket horcrux. It was there in that cave that he awakened his flames. It was his Dying Will that saved him that night, but he knew that he would be hunted if his actions were ever discovered. So he went to ground, remembering his training as a child about how powerful knowledge could be. It wasn’t an easy thing, but he did eventually make a reputation for himself as the best information broker in the underworld. Through his time recreating himself, he kept track of what was happening in Britain. Even as they all celebrated the defeat of Voldemort and hailed Harry Potter as a savior, he knew that it wasn’t over yet. He knew that the Dark Lord would return, and so he kept himself safe in Italy and continued to train his flames and become even more powerful. He also heard about Voldemort’s final defeat and when his Dark Mark disappeared, he knew that the Dark Lord was really gone for good this time. It was shortly after that that he got the letter from Checkerface.

Skull just stared at Viper completely blank faced. His mind raced. If this was really Regulus Black in front of him, then there was somebody out there that knew about the horcruxes and yet let them be. He knew what Riddle had done in his bid for immortality. He could have searched out the others or warned somebody that the Dark Lord wasn’t completely dead so that they could be prepared when he came again. He could have fought for his brother to have a trial since nobody else in that family seemed to care. Sirius could have proven his innocence right away. Could have lived his life free, not as a hunted criminal. Harry could have been raised by somebody other than his hateful aunt. Here right in front of him was somebody of his family, a person of his blood. But yet, he ran. He chose to save himself first and foremost and didn’t seem to care what happened to anybody else. Of all of the family that he had ever known, all of the people he grew up with, they were all dead but two. Only Adromeda and Narcissa were still alive. The rest of them all died believing that he was dead as well. 

Skull was angry that Regulus, no Viper, would just run away and abandon everybody to what he knew would eventually be a dark fate. To leave his own brother in prison to rot, not knowing if he was even guilty. He would have known Sirius’s character. He would have known how close he was to the Potters, how he would never have betrayed them as was claimed. Skull decided then that it was about time that some of those people left behind finally learned the truth, and there was one being in particular that had really missed his master Regulus. Viper noticed the smirk that Skull was sending his way and knew that it couldn’t mean anything good. First though they had some captives to take care of. Skull shook his head focusing again on the group of people tied up on the floor. They all had a lot to talk about, but first the aurors had to have their memories altered and be sent away.

“Right. So Luna, you can tell us anything that we might need to know about this situation and how it came about, so we don’t really need to keep these guys here anymore, right?” Skull commented with a wave of his hand to the people still watching them all, waiting to be either interrogated or tortured.

“Yes sir.” She answered brightly with a small little salute like she used to when he was teaching her in the DA. He responded with a small sigh and a wry smile before turning to Viper.

“Viper, could you alter their memories so that they think that they came here only to find nothing. Make them think that they actually did their job, but it was just another empty lead. Maybe even that Harper was the one to lead them wrong then disappeared instead of returning in shame.”

“Mu. Can’t you just do it yourself? Why should I be the one to mess with their heads?” Skull seemed to become somewhat sheepish at that.

“Well I could, but you are so much better a-” He had to stop there as Colonnello interrupted him.

“Wait a minute, Kora! You mean altering peoples’ minds is normal for your kind.” This made Skull flinch a bit. Not just for the loud voice, but the wording as well. “Your kind” he said. It was almost the same as his uncle. A way to separate out those who are different. He would have thought that being in the mafia would have indoctrinated Colonnello to the weird and bizarre, but knowing of something and tolerating it are two very different things. Luckily for him Lal was very strict with her student. She slapped him upside the head almost the moment the words left his mouth. An angry glare accompanied the physical reprimand.

“Idiot student. It’s an entire community of magic users apparently. How else would they stay hidden if they can’t change people’s perception of what actually happened? It’s probably no different than a mist messing with your head. Just think of them as a large group of mist flame users if it makes it easier for your miniscule brain to understand.” Colonnello seemed confused for a moment, thinking over his words and the reactions to them, including the flinch from Skull and glares coming from Viper and Luna. Obviously he said something stupid without realizing it. Luna was the one to interrupt his musings.

“There is actually a group employed by the ministry to erase the memories of magic from muggles who learn about us accidentally. Normally they would have been assigned to come after all of you because of this incident, but there is a loophole to allow the family of a magical to be informed of our world. You are now allowed to know because you are Harry’s Family.” There seemed to be an underlying threat in that statement saying: ‘You are his family now, so you better be treating him as a proper family should.’  
“Muggles?” Fon questioned. Skull flippantly answered him before returning their attention to the task at hand.

“Non-magicals, but we can discuss that later. Right now we need to get rid of these guys.” At the reminder, the others focused back on their captives. It was decided that keeping the aurors around was not necessary, so Viper altered their memories with his mist flames and Skull sent them away with a portkey. They would eventually make their way back to the ministry, but they wouldn’t remember anything about finding a bunch of children in place of the elusive Harry Potter. With the invaders now removed, the ex-acrobaleno gathered in the sitting room for what was looking to be a long discussion. Luna chose to start things off as she did come here with the intent of helping with these very explanations.

“I should probably introduce myself.” She started with one of her dreamy smiles. “My name is Luna Longbottom formerly Lovegood. I went to school with Harry Potter who you call Skull. I don’t really know much about Mister Black. Only the rumors spread about in the pure-blood circles.” She paused there for a moment, adopting a thoughtful look before turning to Skull.

“Would you like me to tell the general story and you can fill in the details or would you like to tell the whole thing?” She asked him. There was no pity or sympathy in her gaze, just understanding. She knew he probably wasn’t ready to tell the whole story in detail, or at least not detailed enough for the people that he has surrounded himself with, so she gave him an out. This was the whole reason she came at this time, to save him the pain of reliving everything that happened to him. This way he could recall everything as a story, just filling in the pieces she might be missing. He gave her a grateful smile.

“Could you do it please?” His quiet plea seemed to unnerve the acrobaleno even more than previous his behavior had. Luna turned back to her audience to begin the tale of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Well then, please leave all questions till the end. Harry can fill in the details once I’m done.” She paused for a moment in thought. “I can’t tell you how everything started as I wasn’t there at the time and neither was Harry really, but everyone in our world knows of his story that started with the death of his parents, James and Lily Potter, on Halloween 1981. Harry is the only one alive that I know of who knows what happened in the time between their deaths and his reappearance ten years later at the age of eleven.” Everyone was watching her intently. Verde was quickly writing in his notebook, probably a long list of questions that he would be demanding answers to. Reborn was most likely making a similar list in his head. Colonnello, Lal, and Fon sat calmly though seemed a little upset that he was orphaned so young. Yuni was curled up in her armchair listening quietly and nobody could tell what Viper was thinking with his face obscured by his hood. Skull had a blank look on his face, trying to distance himself from the memories that were sure to come.

“I wasn’t there for his first year at school, so I can’t really tell you much. There were rumors of course, of children fighting trolls and an obstacle course with a mad-man at the end.” Luna continued. “I will always remember the beginning of his second year, my first. He made quite the entrance that time. Supposedly driving a flying car into the one tree on the Hogwarts grounds that could fight back. My friend, Ginny, later told me that it was her family’s car and that her brothers had used it during the summer to fetch him from his aunt’s house breaking the bars off of a window in the process. Not long after that, at Halloween, a cat was found petrified and there was writing on the wall in blood. This was only the beginning of the terror caused by the heir of Slytherin. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and the school was no longer safe, at least for some people. The teachers tried to create a dueling club to help the students feel safer, but it had a terrible consequence. During one of the duels, a snake was conjured. It went to attack one of the students. That was when Harry started talking to it and everyone decided that he must be the heir as snake speaking, Parseltongue, was what Slytherin was known for.” This reminded them of the ranting of one of their previous captives, of how his father had been attacked by a snake. This must be what he was talking about.

“At this point, people started to fear him.” Luna explained. “Most people avoided him in the halls or ran away. People continued to be petrified. It was only once one of his best friends was attacked that people realized he was innocent. Then, a student was taken. My best friend at the time, Ginny Weasley, disappeared and the writing on the wall said that her skeleton would lie in the chamber forever. She told me later how Harry must have saved her. You see it had been her opening the Chamber the whole time. She had been controlled by a book that talked back to her. She trusted that book and whoever, or whatever it was, took advantage of that. It used her to release the monster, a basilisk, and to terrorize the school. She told me that when she woke up in the chamber the snake was dead and Harry was there covered in blood and holding a sword. Once Ginny was returned safe and sound, the school seemed to go back to normal as if nothing had happened.” She paused there for a moment gathering her thoughts.  
“The next year started with an escaped convict. Or so everyone said. I always did believe he was innocent of those murders.” She gave a small smile to Harry before continuing. “Sirius Black was said to have murders 13 people and betrayed the location of the Potters to the Dark Lord. To try to protect the students, the ministry decided to place dementors around the school. A dementor is a soul sucking creature. When they are around, you relive your worst memories and gain a feeling like you’ll never be happy again. If given the chance, they will administer the dementor’s kiss where they suck out your soul through your mouth. On the way to the school that year, these beings went through the entire train with all of the student present. Many of the students were traumatized. The dementors stayed sound the school the entire year. They usually stayed outside the grounds and away from the students, but there was one time that they ventured closer. It was when all of the students were gather in one place out on the grounds. There was a quidditch game that day, with Harry as one of the star players.” Most of them had no idea what quidditch was, but from the context, they could tell it was some kind of sport and apparently Skull was really good at it. Viper was the only one to understand just how dangerous it would be for the dementors to interrupt an already quite dangerous game. He had player seeker himself when he was in school so he knew how focused the players could get and if they didn’t notice the dementors in time, then they could be caught unaware and possibly fall off their broom.

With thoughts focused on the soul sucking creatures, they almost missed the name of the escaped criminal. Sirius Black, and Luna had called Viper “Mr. Black”. Is it possible that they are related? It seems third year was bringing up all kinds of questions, but they would have to wait until the end to ask their questions. Hopefully Skull would give them more details. They would ask Viper, but he would probably charge them for it. Luna seemed to realize that they might not understand how dangerous quidditch was without a proper explanation and if she left that to Harry they might get a lot more information about the sport than they can process right now with all of the other new things that they are learning about.

“Oh, right.” She articulated her realization. “Quidditch is a sport played on flying brooms. The players would be very high up in the air and moving at high speeds. When the dementors interrupted the game, most of the players managed to stay away from them, but they seemed to be attracted Harry more than anybody else. He was surrounded by a swarm of the creatures and when they were finally chased off by the teachers, he was free falling with his broom nowhere to be found. The headmaster managed to slow his fall enough that he didn’t die, but he was unconscious and had to be immediately taken to the infirmary.” She tilted her head to the side thinking for a moment. “I believe that that is the only game that Harry had ever lost the snitch. Ah, the small golden ball that has to be caught to end the game.” She knew she was leaving out a lot of information about the game, but they could get that later. For now she continued her story.

“There was also a couple times during the year that Sirius Black managed to get into the school. It was at the end of the year that it was announced that he had been captured. The story we were told is that one of the professors had captured Black when his accomplice, a werewolf that was our defense teacher that year, transformed and the both of them attacked Harry and his two friends. Later that night as Black was to receive the dementor’s kiss, he escaped and nobody knows how.” Verde seemed fascinated with the idea of actual werewolves. He started planning some test that he could do if he ever managed to capture one.

“It was after that year that things started to build into what would later become a war fought mainly with scare tactics and won by children. The first major scare was at the Quidditch World Cup that summer. A group of Death Eaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, attacked after the game and ran through the campground surrounding the arena while terrorizing a group of muggles. Most of the people fled as soon as they recognized the dark robes and masks. It was confirmed as a Death Eater attack when the Dark Mark was fired into the air. The Dark Mark was the Dark Lord’s symbol. It was used to show where his people had attacked and many of his followers carried his mark as a tattoo on their arm.” The rest of the acrobaleno were wondering why she and Skull were looking at Viper when they mentioned how he marked his followers. Viper for his part, refused to look at any of them and tilted his head down, hiding even more of his face under the hood of his cloak. Luna chose to continue her story.  
“Harry Potter’s fourth year at Hogwarts started with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. This event is held as a competition between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. This time it was hosted by Hogwarts. For the tournament, each school was represented by a champion. The champions were chosen by the impartial selector the Goblet of Fire. A student would submit their name into the goblet and on the day of the selection the goblet would return the names of the students who were chosen. To make the competition safer, it was decided that only students that were over seventeen could enter their names. On Halloween, the champions were selected. Fluer would represent Beauxbatons, Victor for Durmstrang, Cedric for Hogwarts, and surprisingly Harry Potter was chosen as well. He was forced to compete against people three years his senior in a tournament that he didn’t enter, but the students didn’t see that. They just saw famous Harry Potter doing something fantastical again. Suddenly Harry was being ostracized by three fourths of the school. Nobody wanted to believe that he didn’t enter himself, not even his best friend. It wasn’t until after the first task, when people saw just how dangerous the tournament would be, that they questioned why he would volunteer for such a thing. And the tasks were dangerous. The first task was to collect a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon. Harry chose to do this by out flying his dragon to get to the egg. The egg itself was a clue for the second task. I don’t know what the clue actually said, but I was told that it made quite the screeching noise when the egg was opened.” Skull gave a quiet snort at that, remembering the horrible sounds that came from the egg until it was submerged in water. The others were completely engrossed in the story. Verde was already on his third notebook and looking like he might need more.

“In between the first and second task was the Yule Ball. It was quite the fun night, but you of course had to be careful of the reporter snooping around. The second task took place at the bottom of the lake. We really couldn’t see much so it wasn’t very exciting for the spectators, we were just told that the champions had an hour to find what had been taken from them. Fluer was the first to return, but she didn’t have anything with her and was really upset about something. Cedric was the next to return, but after the hour had passed and he had his girlfriend with him. It was about then that people realized that the thing to be taken from the champions was people. Probably people close to them. Victor came back next with Harry’s friend Hermione. Then finally Harry came back with his friend Ron and a little blonde girl. Harry still received second place after the judges talked with the merchieftainess and learned that he had found the hostages first but chose to stay and make sure that everyone was safe.” The acrobaleno all sent bland looks at Skull. They were all familiar with his inability to leave anybody behind and how vexing that could be on a mission.

“The third task was a maze so we weren’t able to see much, but everybody saw the aftermath when Harry appeared with the trophy and Cedric’s dead body.” Skull had to close his eyes for a moment, remembering the first innocent death of many to come. Luna pushed forward still, well aware that it would only become more painful from here.

“The first thing that Harry said as Cedric’s body was taken away, was that Voldemort had returned. The ministry didn’t want it to be true, so they called him a liar and tried to discredit both Harry and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who tried to warn people and help them prepare for the war to start again. That entire summer the paper was constantly slandering Harry to try to convince people that he was just an attention seeker and that there was no way the Dark Lord could be back. The ministry even put him on trial, though it was really unclear what for. Things continued to get worse with a ministry employee as our defense teacher that year. She wasn’t really there to teach, she was there to watch the professors and the students. In class we were told to read the book only. There was no practical work at all. We knew that we would never learn to defend ourselves by following her lessons, so we got our own teacher. Harry became our teacher. He taught us the spells we would need and ensured that we would not be defenseless against the Death Eaters that the ministry was convinced did not exist. Umbridge, the ministry toady, tried to do everything she could to make us obey her. She managed to get herself a place of power within the school and started making decrees that all of the students had to follow, but by far the worst was her detentions. You might think that writing lines is not that bad for a detention, but when the teacher has you writing with a quill that carves the words into the back of your hand as you write with your own blood, it becomes something much more terrifying. It was noted that Harry Potter had detention with her quite often. I noticed later that he had a very distinct scar on the back of his hand.” When she mentioned this, the acrobaleno looked to Skull. Specifically the gloves that he was always wearing and that he never removed in their presence. 

“Then came the end of the year.” Luna stated quietly knowing that this would be hard for Harry to relive. “It was during one of our secret defense lessons. Her and some of the students that she favored attacked. Most of the students got away, but the main instigators were captured. Dumbledore took the fall and was almost arrested, but the lessons could no longer continue. It was not long after that that Harry asked me and a few others to help him break into her office so that he could contact his godfather Sirius Black. He had had a vision of him being tortured by Voldemort and wanted to be sure he was alright. We were caught of course. She threatened to torture Harry to make him talk. To give her secrets about Dumbledore and where he might be, but Hermione convinced her that they had created a weapon to use against the ministry and had stored it in the forest. Harry, Hermione and Umbridge went out to the forest, so the rest of us were left under the watch of her Inquisitorial Squad. They really were not that hard to beat thanks to the training that Harry gave us. We met up with him again and all decided to go with him to find his godfather. We rode thestrals, large flying skeletal horses, to the ministry in an attempt to save Sirius. It was a trap. Sirius had never been captured we were all lured there so that Harry could retrieve the prophesy. The one that named him as the only person who could defeat Voldemort. As soon as he had the prophesy in hand, we were attacked. It wasn’t long until reinforcements came to help us and it turned into an all-out battle. It was because of this battle in the ministry itself that it was revealed that the Dark Lord was alive. Unfortunately the very person that we had gone to save, Sirius Black, died in the fight, killed by his own cousin.” She paused for a moment, giving Skull a chance to compose himself. Viper seemed pained as well. This is not really how he wanted to learn of his brother’s death, and to know that it was a family member that killed him, to know that somebody that they used to play with as children would be so obsessed with this Dark Lord as to kill their own family, it hurt. The Black’s had never really been the sanest and certainly not the nicest family out there, but family, blood, was important. Thinking about it, he realized that it must have been Bellatrix to kill him. She was the only one obsessed enough. He made a note to hunt her down later if possible. He focused back on Luna as she continued.

“The next year was surprisingly quiet for the most part. The new potions professor was a little strange, but overall harmless. The Christmas party that he threw was fun so thank you for taking me Harry.” She smiled at him trying to lessen the earlier tension. He managed a small smile back, but knew that there was a lot more going on that year than she was aware of. She became serious again as she went on.

“It was the end of the year again when things began to happen. Harry and Dumbledore had disappeared somewhere and when they came back, Death Eaters were invading the castle. In the battle that followed, Dumbledore was killed and a number of people were hurt. I believe it was then, at Dumbledore’s funeral, that Harry decided he would not return for his final year of schooling. I didn’t see him again until Bill Weasley’s wedding. It was at the wedding reception that we heard about how the ministry had fallen to Voldemort. Harry was forced to go on the run. There were wanted poster for him in all public places. There was also the Snatchers to watch for. There were rumors that a taboo had been placed on the Dark Lord’s name. He knew that with Dumbledore dead, Harry was one of the only people brave enough to speak the name. The snatchers would appear if his name was said. It was because of being captured by this method that Harry was able to save me from captivity. They were keeping me there with a few others to convince my father to stop printing stories about them. I was held there for a few months before we escaped and afterwards returned to school where we had resurrected the DA, our defense club that Harry started. It was a few months after that when Harry returned to the school looking for an artifact that had been missing for centuries. I suppose he managed to find it, but Voldemort had learned that he was at the school. He chose to attack. That night was later known as the final battle. The younger students were evacuated, but I chose to stay and fight with my friends. The Dark Lord had amassed an army including dementors and giants. We were a group of school children and a few adults. There were many casualties. Eventually we were given a break, a time to collect our dead and nurse our wounds. He called for Harry to come to him, promising that no one else had to die. He returned not long after carrying Harry’s body, claiming how he had finally kill the Boy-Who-Lived. But Harry wasn’t really dead. No one knows how he survived, but he did. He then went on the defeat Voldemort one final time. When the battle was over, I could see that he only wanted to be left alone. Everyone was trying to crowd around him so I created a distraction to allow him to get away. That was the last that anyone had seen of Harry Potter. Until today.” There was silence as Luna finally finished her story. It was assumed that the near death experience mentioned at the end was what had activated Skull’s flames though an argument could certainly be made for any of the other near death experiences in his seven years after entering that world. It was now Skull’s turn to fill in the details. Verde started off the questions.

“Where were you in the time between your parent’s death and starting school?” Skull gave a sigh knowing they wouldn’t like this answer. It was a good thing that the Dursleys were already dead. Vernon from a heart attack and Petunia from a car accident. This way he wouldn’t have the guilt of their deaths on his conscience.

“Well after my parent’s death, I was left on the doorstep of my mother’s sister, Petunia Dursley. They were never asked if they wanted to take me in. If given the choice they would have refused. I was made very aware of the fact that I was not wanted there from a very early age. Up until I got my first Hogwarts letter, my room was the cupboard under the stairs. I did almost all of the chores in the house and never had anything to call my own. I was constantly reminded that I should be grateful for the rags they gave me to wear and the scraps they gave me to eat. When my letter came, I was moved to my cousin’s second bedroom because they became paranoid that they were being watched. They were, but the watchers never did anything to stop them from hurting me. Every summer I begged to go somewhere, anywhere else, but every summer I was sent back.” Skull paused for a moment to observe the acrobaleno. Lal was refusing to look at him. Viper seemed to be trying to think of who could have left him there. Fon was hiding a frown behind his sleeve. Yuni gave him a sympathetic smile knowing how hard this was for him. Reborn’s expression was hidden by his fedora and Colonnello was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He almost looked guilty, but that couldn’t be right. ‘What would he have to be guilty about?’ The acrobaleno were actually thinking about how their treatment of Skull had matched that of his early life. They had always treated him as less than them just because he was a civilian. Skull had never seriously fought back against their treatment and now they know that it was because he was already used to it. Reborn asked the next question.

“What of your first year? Miss Luna mentioned something about a troll.”

“Ah. That.” Skull responded. “That is actually how I earned the loyalty of one of my best friends. One of the teachers had let in a troll during the Halloween feast. She was hiding in a bathroom at the time because she had been bullied and she didn’t hear the announcement so I dragged the boy who had been bullying her to help me find her and tell her about the troll. We ended up finding her and the troll in the same place. We tried to distract it and finally managed to knock it out when the teachers showed up. After that Hermione became one of my best friends.”

“You fought a troll when you were eleven?!” Viper sounded incredulous and mildly horrified. Skull gave a hollow laugh.

“That barely scratches the surface of my first year. I also helped the game keeper hatch a dragon then also smuggled the dragon out of the school. We got caught after sending it away and were given detention in the forbidden forest. At night. With my luck, I ended up running into the thing that was killing unicorns to drink their blood.” Viper choked at that.

“To drink unicorn blood would leave a person living a half-life. You would not die, but you would not really be living either. A punishment for killing such a pure creature.” The other gave a nod of understanding for the explanation before skull continued with his first year.

“We eventually figured out that the headmaster had hidden the Philosophers Stone in the school. We were convinced that one of the teachers were going to try to steal it, so we went to one of the other teachers to warn her and she told us that it was properly protected and we should just leave it alone.” That got a groan from the group, knowing how impossible it was for Skull to leave something alone once he was interested in it. He seemed to know exactly what they were thinking.

“Of course we didn’t listen. We got passed the three headed dog easily and the living plants that would strangle you weren’t too bad either. I was able to find the flying key and we moved on to the life size chess set. Ron got us past that one, but he had to sacrifice himself to win the game. The troll in the next room was already knocked out and Hermione figured out the logic puzzle in the next one. It was only possible to get one person passed that stage, so I went on alone. In the last room where the stone was, I was expecting to find the potions professor. Instead, it was the defense teacher for that year. He was a stuttering, cowardly mess all year. No one would have thought he could be working with the dark lord, but he actually had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. Quirrell died down there in that chamber. I don’t know if it was from the possession or if it was something I did. Dumbledore told me that my mother’s love and sacrifice is what protected me, but he didn’t see a person crumble under his fingers. Once I was finally let out of the hospital wing, I begged Dumbledore not to send me back to the Dursley’s but he insisted that it was the safest place for me.” The questions continued following the timeline. Fon choose to ask next.

“The flying car. It was mentioned that it had been used to rescue you. Recue from where?”

“From the Dursley’s of course.” Was the blithe reply. “Most of the summer was pretty good since they feared what I could do now that I had started training my magic. Nobody had told them that I couldn’t do magic over the summer. About half way through though, I was visited by a house-elf. House Elves are the servants of the magical world. This one had heard about his master having a plan that would make Hogwarts dangerous the next year and he was insistent that I couldn’t return. He got me in trouble with the government, making them believe that I had performed magic. The ministry sent me a letter and my aunt saw it. Once they knew that I wasn’t supposed to do magic, they locked me up. There were bars on the window and I was fed through a cat flap on by door. I was only let out a couple times a day for the bathroom. That is where I stayed until Ron and his brothers flew the car up to my window, broke the bars off and picked the locks on my door so that they could go collect my things from my old cupboard. I was brought back to their house to spend the rest of the summer. When it was time to go back to school, that demented house elf struck again by blocking the barrier to the train. Ron and I choose to fly the family car to the school since we couldn’t make the train. It was pure bad luck that we crashed into the Whomping Willow. The car disappeared into the forest after we crashed, which was a good thing later. Turns out the thing was somewhat sentient and choose to help us get away from the giant man-eating spiders in there.”

“Giant spiders?” Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Skull replied. “Hagrid said that if we wanted to know what had happened the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, then we should follow the spiders. So we did and they lead us to Aragog, the acromantula that Hagrid had raised when he was attending Hogwarts.” Verde interrupted there.

“Are you saying that one of the students was raising a giant spider in the school and no-body noticed!?”

“Oh somebody noticed all right.” Skull gave a grimace. “The problem is that the person who noticed choose to frame Hagrid with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets to hide his own involvement. Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you rearrange the letters, it spells ‘I am Lord Voldemort’. He was so afraid of dying that he put a piece of his soul in his old diary. That diary then possessed a student and opened the chamber again.”

“So how did you free the girl from the possession?” Yuni piped up. He gave a sharp smile.

“I stabbed the diary with a fang from the basilisk. When I shoved the sword of Griffindor through the roof of its mouth, a fang broke off in my arm. Basilisk venom is considered one of the most dangerous substances in the world with the only antidote being phoenix tears, so I took a chance hoping that it would be enough to destroy the diary.” Now it was Viper interrupting.

“How the hell did you survive that? You should have been dead within minutes.”

“I got lucky? There just happened to be a phoenix there and it cried directly into my wound. It probably wouldn’t have been enough, but my flames decided to get involved and multiplied the healing properties of the tears. That’s why I heal so quickly.”  
“So you were almost killed saving another student after being ostracized from everyone else the whole year and now that she is safe everything just goes back to normal?” Colonnello seems insulted on his behalf.

“Did anyone even apologize?”

“You know, now that I think about it, I don’t think that anybody did. I think that the only good thing about the whole debacle was ousting Lockheart as a fraud. He was our defense teacher for the year, but the only thing that the idiot was any good at was memory charms. He would find somebody who had saved people from some dark creature, get all of the details from them, then wipe their memories so he could claim their accomplishments as his next book. When Ginny was taken into the chamber, we still thought that he was somewhat competent. Just my luck that the one time we go to a teacher like we are supposed to, it is the most incompetent teacher possible. We brought him with anyway if only to force him in front of us so we would know to turn around if he died. That turned out to be a bad idea since he stole Ron’s wand and tried to erase our memories. Too bad for him, Ron’s wand was broken. He ended up causing the tunnel to collapse. He and Ron were on one side and I was on the other, left to go after Ginny all by myself. The next time I saw him he couldn’t even remember his own name. I think I prefer the Lockheart with no memories over the obnoxious one that we had all year. He was less dangerous when even he knew he couldn’t be trusted with any responsibility. I’ll never really forgive him for vanishing all the bones in my arm when he tried to heal it. Though I still blame Dobby for my arm being broken in the first place.” He had to stop for a moment here as Reborn and Verde converged on him trying to see for themselves that the arm had healed properly. Viper made a small sympathetic sound.

“Skelegrow then. Awful taste and horribly uncomfortable. I had to take some once for a broken bone, but to regrow your whole arm must have been excruciating.”

“Yeah. My arm got broken during the quidditch match when Dobby, the house-elf, set one of the bludgers to attack me. He was hoping that if I was hurt bad enough then I would have to leave Hogwarts.”

“It sounds like this elf was determined to get you away from the school.” Lal said.

“He was. He was owned by a man named Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was the one that gave Ginny the diary, even if she didn’t know that. After the fight in the chamber, I ran into him as I was leaving the headmaster’s office. He had Dobby with him at the time and I managed to trick him into freeing him. Dobby was completely devoted to me from that day forward.”

“Strange elf.” Viper remarked. “Most would be horrified to be freed.” Skull nodded to him.

“Yeah. Dobby always was a little strange. The Crouch elf, Winky, was devastated when she was freed in my fourth year. Apparently she took to drink and was quiet miserable. Then there’s your own elf. Even after he thought you dead, he still tried to destroy that locket. He even followed orders from your mother’s portrait. It used to drive your brother crazy.” Viper gave a wry smile.

“Sirius never did get along with the servants. Or mother for that matter. I can only imagine the shouting matches between him and mother’s portrait.”

“Well he could have yelled at her in person those last few years if he hadn’t been stuck in prison for a crime he didn’t commit.” Verde broke in here double checking his notes from Luna’s telling.

“So Sirius Black is your brother then?” This was directed toward Viper.

“Yes. My real name was Regulus Black. I was believed to have died in 1979.” He really didn’t want to go into his family history right now and besides this was supposed to be about Skull.

“That brings us to third year then, when Sirius escaped?” Viper said trying to change the focus off of him. Skull chose to let it go and continue the story.

“Alright. So Luna pretty much covered all the major points in third year. Sirius was innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Both of them were animagus meaning that they could turn into animals. Sirius as a dog, Padfoot, and Peter as a rat, Wormtail. There were two others in their group. My dad, Prongs. He turned into a stag. And Remus Lupin, Moony, the reason that they learned to turn into animals in the first place. It turns out that if an animal is bitten by a werewolf, it isn’t infected. When my dad and his friends learned that one of them was a werewolf, instead of fearing him and running away, they learned to turn into animals so that they could spend the nights of the full moon with him.”

“Ms. Longbottom mentioned that your defense teacher for that year was a werewolf thought to be conspiring with the escaped criminal. Was this your father’s werewolf friend?” Fon queried. Skull nodded to him.

“Yes it was. Professor Lupin was probably the best defense teacher we had. He was fired at the end of the year because the parents didn’t want a dangerous creature teaching their children. He didn’t even know that Sirius was innocent until the end of the year when everything came to a head as it always seems to at that time. Sirius had been trying to break into the school all year, not to find me like everyone thought, but to find Peter who had been hiding in his animagus form. The night that my parents were killed, Sirius had gone to check on Peter only to find him gone. When he showed up at my house, he found it destroyed and my parents dead. He planned to take me away that night as was his right as my godfather, but Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to collect me instead. So Sirius being the trusting person that he was, handed me over and went after Peter. He knew that the only way that Voldemort could have found us was if Peter had betrayed them. Sirius did eventually find him and confronted him in the middle of a busy street. Peter started yelling about how Sirius had been the betrayer then he blew up a part of the street killing a number of bystanders. He then cut off his finger, turned into a rat, and escaped, only to be found by a small child and brought home to be a pet to a wizarding family. The Weasley family. When Ron started school, he brought with the family pet, a rat called Scabbers. Wormtail had been living in the same dorm as me for years and no-one knew until Sirius saw a picture of the Weasley family in the paper that the minister left on one of his rounds of Azkaban. Azkaban is the wizarding prison and is guarded by the dementors. At the end of the year, Sirius made his move to capture Peter. Ron, Hermione, and I were walking back to the school from visiting Hagrid at his hut when Sirius in his dog form came running over and tried to take Scabbers away from Ron. He ended up pulling Ron, by his leg, into a hidden tunnel under the Whomping Willow. We followed of course, and Remus followed us. It was then that we got the whole story, but Remus had forgotten to take the potion that lets him keep him mind when he transforms on the full moon. Sirius managed to lead him away from us, but he was injured in doing so. Then he was found by the dementors. That’s where I caught up to him. I tried to fight them off, but I wasn’t strong enough. I thought for sure that we would both die there, but we were saved. At the time, I thought it was my father, right up until I saw it again from a different place. See, Hermione had chosen to take all of the elective classes that year, but there was a number of them that overlapped. To make it to all of her classes, the teachers had given her a device called a time turner.” Viper sucked in a sharp breath.

“I am going to assume by the name that this device allows a person or persons to travel through time in some way.” It looked like Verde was already planning what kinds of test he could perform on such an interesting artifact.

“Yup. It looks like a necklace. Anyone wearing the necklace at the time that the hourglass is turned is sent to the past an equal number of hours to the number of turns. So Hermione used the time turner to bring the both of us into the past so that we could save Sirius. He was captured after I fought off the dementors, but we managed to free him. Unfortunately Wormtail got away in all the chaos. He caused problems at the end of my fourth year. Luna gave a pretty good description of the tournament, so I won’t go over that again. The final task was the worst. The trophy that was in the middle of the maze transported me to a graveyard where Wormtail was waiting. They only wanted me, but I had convinced Cedric that since we reached the cup at the same time that we should both take it. He was killed just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to fight him, but I had just worked my way through the maze so I was already exhausted. Eventually I found myself waking up tied to a statue. Wormtail had this big cauldron set up and started on some kind of ritual as soon as I was awake. Apparently one of the ingredients that he needed was my blood, but I was too well protected at the school. It was there in that graveyard that Voldemort was revived. Right away, he called for his followers. There were some that didn’t come, but the ones that did…they were punished for not trying hard enough. Then, he released me. I guess he wanted to make a sport of my death instead of killing someone that couldn’t fight back since that didn’t work so well for him the first time. I did manage to get away and tried to warn people that he was back, but that didn’t really work very well. As Luna said, nobody wanted to believe me.” Here Reborn interjected.

“She mentioned a trial.”

“Yes. They put me on trial for defending myself. A couple of dementors had found their way to my residence that summer, and my cousin happened to be there when I had to fight them off. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to use magic during the summers. Officially, I was being tried for breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Unofficially, the ministry was trying to silence and discredit me. They had been printing in the papers that I was some kind of attention seeker, so an irresponsible young wizard showing off to his non-magical friends seemed to fit the image that they wanted everyone to believe because of course there couldn’t be any dementors near there. They are all under the ministry’s control.” Colonnello gave a snort.

“Sounds like a cover-up to me.” Skull nodded to him.

“It was. One of the higher ups in the ministry had sent them after me. She also happened to be our teacher the next year. That whole year was a disaster really and losing Sirius in the end just made everything worse. She never planned on teaching us anything and was paranoid that the Headmaster was trying to create an army out of the students to overthrow the ministry. For detention she had the students write lines with a blood quill. The quill would use your own blood as ink and engrave the words into the back of your hand as you wrote. They were usually used to sign official documents and the cuts would heal up right away. To cut deep enough to leave a scar takes a lot of writing. I tried to keep her attention on me so that she wouldn’t turn on the younger kids, but I wasn’t very successful. The only thing that I could do was to teach the students how to defend themselves, so I did.


	2. HPxKHR 2: Master of Death Harry reborn as Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Death is reborn in different worlds with his memories awakening when his life is in danger. Being cursed into the form of a baby definitely counts as danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you choose to adopt this story, please let me know. I would love to see what happens.

Skull was not happy when his memories as Harry Potter came back. He had learned quite quickly what it meant to be the master of death. It meant that he would continually be reborn with all of his memories and power intact. In-between reincarnations he had asked Death about it and it was explained that the Hallows were used to choose a companion for Death. Somebody that they wouldn’t have to reap eventually. The problem came with his need for a mortal body, hence the rebirths. For his soul to become powerful enough to no longer need a body, he would constantly train in each new life trying to raise his power as soon as possible. He soon became tired of the isolation that came with this intense self-focus and made the decision that the first thing he would do in each new life would be to lock away his memories and powers and to live that life to the fullest. It took a major event to reawaken his memories. They only returned to him if he somehow found himself unprepared in a save the world kind of situation as he never again wanted to go through the trouble of trying to save everyone without the knowledge and experience to succeed. It was about this same time that Death started moving his soul to different worlds and dimensions to gain a wider range of powers.

This was his first life in this dimension, so of course he would be selected as one of the strongest seven. Dying Will Flames were a manifestation of the soul and with how powerful his soul was becoming, it would have been impossible for him to not be noticed. Skull had often wondered why his flames were so powerful after they were explained to him, but this made it all make sense. He had always had his flames, so the explanation that the others gave about it being activated by a life or death situation had really confused him. Really, what kind of Dying Will could an infant have? Now that he had more of an idea of what this world was like, he focused on the thing that had awakened his memories. This curse that forced them into the bodies of toddlers must have something to do with saving or preserving the world. He could only think of one person who would have the answers to his many questions.

“Hey Luce, what is the purpose of this curse?” He immediately had everyone’s attention. To them there were many things wrong with this picture. That he would be the first to know that this is a curse and know who to question or that his personality would be completely different from the person that they had been working with for the past few months. The personality shift could be due to shock, but the sudden wisdom was too much to be completely dismissed. Harry immediately had a gun pointed at his head.

“Who are you?” Reborn snarled. There was no way that somebody could have fooled all of them this whole time. This person now had to be an imposter who joined them just for today. The others took up ready stances

“Where is the real Skull?” Fon was really hoping that he hadn’t been left in a ditch somewhere. Harry gave a tired sigh.

“Look. Skull was me with all of my memories locked away so that I could take some time to just be normal. My memories were unlocked because of this curse so I would like to quickly find a way to break the curse and get back to a life that was actually quite fun. That’s why I need to know exactly what the curse does and why.” He finished turning to Luce once more.

“I-It’s” She started with a stutter. “It’s necessary to protect the Tri-ni-set. The Tri-ni-set is a device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. The pacifiers need a constant supply of flames to keep the balance. Being in these forms allows our flames to focus more on the pacifiers.” The others had started to slowly come out of their shock. Verde was taking notes on the information that Luce was giving them, but continued to send suspicious glances toward Harry. It seems that they didn’t trust him, but were playing along for now to see what other information they could gain. At least they seem to believe him for now. It was at this time that a man with a checkered mask made himself visible to them.

“That is not information that they need to know at this time.” He stated. He seemed completely unconcerned with the level of killing intent directed his way with his sudden appearance.

“Am I correct to assume that you are the being responsible for the administration of this curse?” Harry asked him pointedly. He could tell already that this person wasn’t human. One of the powers granted to him as being Master of Death was to be able to sense souls and this being in front of them did not have a human soul. He felt much older than would be possible for most humans.

“I am.” The man turned to look at Harry, giving him his full attention. This person before him now acted completely different from that brash stuntman that he had chosen for this generation of the strongest seven.

“And who are you, to go around cursing people like this?” Harry questioned him again.

“I am Checker Face. I am the guardian of the Tri-ni-set as it was created by my people a long time ago.” The answer was quick and cold with no emotion or feeling. No sense of guilt for ruining the lives of so many.

“You mean to say that you have been cursing people like this for probably hundreds of years and you never once tried to find a different way to power this Tri-ni-set thing? Are you a complete moron?! There has got to be a better way than sacrificing seven people every few decades. And yes I do know that we were chosen as sacrifices. The way this curse is set now, it is connected to our life force and removing the curse has a high probability of killing us.” Harry was really starting to get worked up now. Once again he was being forced to clean up the mess of the people who came before him.

“It is for the greater good–“ Checker Face wasn’t able to get any farther than that.

“No. Just no.” Harry cut in. “You’re just another person trying to rationalize the horrible things you’ve done by saying it was for the betterment of everyone. I refuse to be a pawn for people like you ever again.” The entire time that they had been talking, Harry had been analyzing the curse to try to find any loopholes. From what he could tell, the pacifiers were set to take a certain amount of flames from each person over a set amount of time before draining one big chunk that usually killed the pacifier holder. In theory, he could overload the pacifier and it would release him from the curse for this set of holders. That didn’t solve the problem though. It was highly possible that he would just be chosen again once the others had been drained. He needed to find something else to power the Tri-ni-set, but what would be the equivalent of the flames from the strongest seven people every few decades. If he was in his original world, he could just use a ritual to anchor the pacifiers in a ley line and have them powered by the ambient magic around them. Actually, that just might work. He posed the question to his companions. This was their world after all.

“Does this world have any known ley lines?” It was strange to see him so suddenly pensive when just moments before he had been so full of anger and rage. After a few moments Checker Face answered him.

“There are, but there is no way to utilize them and the pacifiers have already bonded to your souls by this point.”

“Let me worry about the souls part, we just need to find a way to link the pacifiers to pull from the natural ley lines instead of draining a human’s life force.” He thought back over his past lives, using his occlumency to find his knowledge of rituals. He had lived a few lives as a part of some of the old families and their libraries had some descriptions of rituals that link into the ley lines. He recalled reading about something in the Black library that would probably work perfectly in this instance with just a little tweaking, but it was so long ago that he would need the actual book. Harry gave a soft sigh coming out of his thoughts to everyone watching him.

“I might have an idea of a ritual that could be used to link the pacifiers to the ley lines, but it will need some adjustments to work. Altering a ritual is not easy so it will probably take me a little while and I will need to summon my companion to bring me the book from a pocket space dimension. Until then, I would suggest that you all continue with your lives as best you can. I will contact you when it is ready.” That said, he made a move to start walking down the mountain before he was interrupted by Reborn.

“Hold it.” He ordered. “You can’t expect us to just take you at your word. None of us know you. None of us trust you. At least with the lackey we had been working together for a while.” The others seemed to be in agreement and made their own concerns known.

“You talk about rituals and summoning as though magic is actually real.” Leave it to Verde to be a doubter.

“What’s to stop you from just curing yourself?” Of course that would be Viper’s first thought.

“How could we possibly do anything stuck in these forms?” That came from the blonde that had taken Lal’s place in the circle.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation back at the manor and we could all stay there together until this is resolved.” Fon of course had a calm simple solution.

“Impossible! No mortal could create such a thing, much less use it.” Harry turned to Checker Face who had spoken last.

“Who ever said I was mortal?” He retorted with a smirk, a spark of Skull’s playfulness coming through. Nobody was quite sure what to say to that, so the walk back to the manor was made in silence. Checker Face chose to stay with the group for now, ignoring the glares sent his way. It seems everyone was interested in how Skull, now Harry, planned to fix this whole curse mess.

The first thing that Harry did once they were back at the house was to call up Death. Usually at the end of each life, if given enough of a warning, Harry would put aside a few items that he would like to keep and Death would store them in some kind of inter-dimensional storage pocket. He had no idea how it worked and he wasn’t quite bored enough to ask yet. However it worked, it allowed him to keep useful things. Like the books from the Black’s library that he needs now.

Summoning Death was actually really easy once he had his memories back. This first time required a small ritual, but after this he would be able to summon Death with just a thought. He started with finding some paint and marking the living room floor with the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. A small cut on his arm provided the blood required to tie Death to his person for this life and a short chant finished off the summoning ritual.

“You called for me Master?” Death’s haunting voice came not from the symbol, but from the shadows in the corners of the room. The disembodied voice caused the others to tense and start looking around them discreetly. Death slowly emerged from a dark corner to stand in front of his miniaturized master. The image of Death tended to reflect the views of the majority of the world that they happened to be on at the time. For this world, apparently, most people expected Death to be a Grimm Reaper type being.

“Ah. Yes. I need ‘Rituals of Power’ from the Black library. I can’t seem to recall all of the details that I need for the ritual to alter this curse to be obsolete.” Harry answered quickly. Death seemed to be distracted, staring at Checker Face and making the man… being… thing nervous, so Harry snapped his fingers a few times to bring attention back to himself and give Death a questioning look. The other Arcobaleno were looking at him like he was crazy for being so rude to a creature that was obviously very powerful.


	3. D.Gray Man: Allen as a general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen gets sent to find new accomadators. Where he ends up might just have some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is much older(found on an old computer) and a completely different fandom. Also pretty short.

“Never thought I would be back here.” Allen mumbled as he looked up at the orphanage in front of him. It was just his luck that the orphanage run by the order that he had been assigned to inspect for possible accommodators just so happened to be the place of some of his earliest and worst memories. He hadn’t even realized that the place they had sent him was the same place he had originally run away from until he had been standing in front of the gate. In retrospect he never did really know what the place was called, he just knew that it was hell to live there. It seems that the order doesn’t know anything about his past, seeing how he never told them, or they never would have sent him for this mission.

~flashback~

“General Walker” His supervisor intoned, trying to sound important and professional. Allen wasn’t buying it.

“Can’t you just tell me what my assignment is without the formalities, Komui?” He was already exhausted having just gotten back from an assignment and bringing with him a new exorcist. Having to guard somebody from akuma all the way from America back to Head Quarters was not his idea of fun. It would have been much easier if he was allowed to use the ark, but that was one of the stipulations for his semi-freedom. Become a General and only used the ark when ordered to, or be executed. The choice wasn’t that hard. Allen came back from his musings just as Komui managed to find the file for his new assignment among the chaotic mountains of paperwork covering every inch of his office.

“Ah. Here it is!” He yelled. 

“Now this time we will be sending you off with a few pieces of innocence to go inspect one of the establishments run by the order to see if there are any accommodators there. The details are in the file” Komui summed up handing Allen a large envelope with all of the needed information.

“This should be a nice short mission for you. Not too much travel since it is right near London. You leave in two hours and Lance is coming with you to start his field work as your apprentice.” With that, Allen was dismissed to go pack and get some food before catching a train to take him to the outskirts of London.

~end flashback~

To explain Lance we go back a few weeks. It was the first time that Allen had been sent out as a general to find accommodators. The others had told him that he just had to wonder around places with lots of people and wait for the innocence to react, but Allen had already wandered his was to the small towns of Germany with still no luck. 

It was getting dark, the cold autumn air starting to become brisk and he was just about to find a place to stay for the night when his eye whirred to life alerting him to a small group of level 1 akuma about 300 yards to his right. He took off running, the screams up ahead spurring him to go even faster. Coming upon the scene, Allen noticed the majority of the akuma floating near the fountain in the middle of the square. They were focusing on a small group of civilians that were trying to escape by backing into an alley and so they never noticed the new arrival, giving Allen a great advantage.

He was about to activate Crown Clown and destroy them when he noticed one of the pieces of innocence that he was carrying started to glow. He took it out and examined it a moment before it flew off and disappeared into the crowd of people. Deciding to focus on the danger now and find the innocence later, Allen quickly exorcized all of the akuma and started trying to calm down the panicked group while also consoling any that had lost loved ones in the attack. Once everyone had calmed down enough he switched his focus to finding the innocence and its apparent accommodator among the group. 

“Has anyone seen a small, glowing, green cube with little gears floating around it?” Allen inquired.

“Is this it?” A man from the back of the group asked. He looked to be about 20 with gently tanned skin and sandy blond hair hanging down into brownish green eyes. He stood about 6 feet with an athletic build though on his way to malnourished. Judging from his filthy worn out clothes that still somehow seemed high quality, he was probably an aristocrat that had fallen on hard times and now lived on the streets either working in a factory or stealing to get by. He held out the piece of innocence for Allen to take though he seemed reluctant to part with it.

“Why don’t you hold onto it while I tell you a bit of a story?” Allen smiled at the man from beneath his hood. 

“There is a tavern just down the road we can sit there and talk.” The man supplied.

“Sounds good. My name is Allen Walker by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m Lance Newman. Thank you for saving us from those monsters.”

“Don’t worry about. It’s my job, and hopefully it can be your job too. I’ll explain more when we have some food and something to drink.” Allen walked ahead keeping an eye out for any other akuma or any possible noah. They found a secluded corner of the tavern where they would not be overheard and ordered some food. Allen ordered a normal amount to try not to scare his possible apprentice even though he would gladly eat the entire menu three times over.


	4. HPxDGM: Allen as DADA Prof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts welcomes it's newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even shorter than the last chapter and I know the idea has been done before.

I knew that the defense against the dark arts position was cursed, but this new teacher is really an enigma. He can’t be more than fifteen yet his grey/blue eyes seem much older to match his shoulder length snow white hair. He would almost seem like a ghost if it wasn’t for the deep red scar running down the left side of his face started at an inverted pentagram and continuing over his eye and down his cheek. If his looks didn’t make him stand out, then his wardrobe would. He doesn’t wear the usual wizard robes like the rest of the teachers, but instead wears a long black coat that reminds me of a military official. The fastenings are all gold with a big rose cross right over his heart. The guy seems so scrawny though that the military look doesn’t seem intimidating.

Doumbledore introduced the new teacher as Allen Walker with an added warning to not judge people by how they look.


	5. HPxDCUxPJOxDP: Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets reincarnated multiple times before coming back to where it all started, this time with all of the powers and experience accumulated through his lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my old stories. Updates will be much slower after this.
> 
> This story was written before I fell into the DCU fandom and I am now aware looking back that there are many things wrong. This was also before Trials of Apollo was published so there are probably inaccuracies there too.

Harry always expected dying to be more permanent, but apparently Death had other ideas. It was supposed to be a last ditch effort to defeat Voldemort. Everyone he had ever cared about had already been killed so there wasn’t really anything left to fight for anyway. Everything started to go downhill at Bill and Fluer’s wedding. When the attack came they were nowhere near ready. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get away, but they lost a lot of good people. Moony took a killing curse meant for Tonks who then went on to take out about ten deatheaters herself before finally falling to a cutting curse that looks suspiciously like Snape’s favorite sectumsempra. Mad Eye managed to fell 13 before he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies. 

‘The Massacre’ as it came to be known was only the beginning. It wasn’t until later that the Golden Trio would get word of how many had died that day, on both sides, and things just got worse from there. That doesn’t mean that people stopped fighting back though. The Weasley twins especially made a dent into Voldemort’s forces with their unique fighting style. The Boy-Who-Lived had never imagined that pranks could be used to such devastating effect, but eventually even they fell, killed by Grayback when they raided one of his safe houses. Neville was a surprise as well, proving why people had learned to fear the Longbottoms as a strong magical family. 

Now after losing Ron and Hermione while destroying the second to last Horcrux, the snake Nagini. The only remaining soul anchor remaining was Harry and he knew just how to get rid of it. Hermione had originally been the person to come up with the idea that a significant magical discharge could not be shielded against, but she would have never agreed to her idea being used this way. Harry sat thru months of torture before he was finally brought before Voldemort and his plan could at last bear fruit. The last act of the Boy-Who-Lived was to use his own magical core and life force to set off an explosion that finally ended Tom Riddle and took his entire base and all of the deatheaters present with them. 

What Harry hadn’t counted on was the handy, or annoying depending on how you look at it, title of the Master of Death. It turns out that the Elder wand that Voldemort had been using was attracted to the other two Hallows that Harry had stashed in his mole-skin pouch that has captors had been unable to remove thanks to a handy little charm from Hermione. Apparently Death had a special job for his master. The first time that Harry found himself again in the form of an infant, he was quite unhappy to say the least. It is a good thing that he could not talk yet as he probably would have terrified his new parents with some of the language that he wanted to use in those first few moments.   
Harry quickly learned that he not only had a new life, but that he was also in a new universe. Fortunately he still had all of the knowledge and his magic from his old world. With the help of the knowledge that the Hallows had absorbed before merging with his magical core as the Master of Death, Richard Grayson soon became the smartest and most useful kid at Hayley’s Circus. He was always very careful about using his magic though. Even around his parents. Harry obviously missed his old friends and family, but the chance to finally have loving parents helped to make up for the loss and helped him accept what has happened and learn to move on. That is until these parents were murdered as well. Dick would forever wonder if there was something more that he could have done. If he had maybe not been so afraid of people discovering his magic then maybe he could have saved them, but at least this time they were a part of his life for longer and he got to experience a parent’s love. Also there was no aunt Petunia in this world for him to be left with. The circus will always be his home, but he was also adopted and went to live with Bruce Wayne. 

It wasn’t long before he learned of Batman and so started his life as Robin then later becoming Nightwing. Once again he was a hero and this time he felt like he actually succeeded in helping people instead of just fighting a hopeless war. Harry was so happy with this life that he was actually surprised that when it was finally over that he found himself reborn again. This time he knew a bit more what to expect. What he didn’t expect was for his absent father to be a Greek god.

His early years as Percy Jackson were nice and peaceful with a loving mother and only a few incidents with controlling his new power that he apparently got from his father, Poseidon, and the occasional monster attack. Being sucked into another prophecy and a war between the gods and the titans then later the giants was definitely not something that Harry/Percy would have volunteered for. At least in this life he didn’t have to be as careful about using his magic as most would just assume that anything strange that he did was a part of his demigod abilities. Somehow even his Occlumency shields held up when Hera tried to wipe his memories and switched him with Jason. He just pretended to forget everything so that no one would become suspicious. Having the gods suspect you of anything is never a good thing as he learned with that whole lightning bolt incident. He didn’t even try to understand how his title as Master of Death would affect his dealings with his uncle Hades. 

He had hoped that successfully surviving a war and helping to bring peace would finally satisfy Death and that Harry could rest in peace with his loved ones from all three worlds, but that hope was ruthlessly shattered when he found himself as a baby yet again. This life started off normally enough even if his parents were somewhat eccentric and obsessed with ghosts. At least he got to experience having a sibling. Though he would have preferred to be the older brother instead of the younger. Having an older sister did come in handy though when Danny Fenton had an accident in his parent’s lab and somehow became half ghost and needed someone to cover for him with his parents in those teen years. Parents who by the way were way more protective and active in his life than he was used to. He had to be much more careful about using magic or any of his demigod abilities as they would assume that he was possessed by some ghost and that could end up getting painful. Once everyone knew of his ghost powers it was easy enough to pass of his magic as a new ghost power and the only one who would ever really know would be Clockwork, but then he knows everything anyway. It was kind of nice to have both parent actually be around for most of his natural life even if they did get a bit inattentive when they got caught up with their inventions.

This life lasted a lot longer than any of the others due to the expanded life span of being a half even if it did come with more health hazards, but when he did eventually die, Harry was almost excited to see what Death would come up with next, having resigned himself with the fact that he would just keep getting reincarnated. So far he had gone from wizard to crime fighter to demigod to superhero, so you can understand why he would be surprised to wake up in this newest world to find himself looking into the familiar face of Lily Potter, his mother from his first life. At first he thought that it was maybe an alternate world that was just closer to his original than some of the others that he had been to, but things seemed to be happening in the same order, or at least he assumes that it is the same since he doesn’t remember it the first time, but even with all of the powers and skills and knowledge that he had amassed from all of his previous lives, he was still only a baby and there was nothing that he could do when Voldemort came that Halloween night and made him an orphan once again.

And that was how Harry found himself in a place that he had hoped to never return to, his aunt Petunia’s. He was once again hated and abused and stuffed in a cupboard under the stairs, but this time he would have the advantage against the Dursleys. This time he would get them to treat him like an actual human being. As soon as he had access to all of his powers that is. Sometimes it really is no fun to be stuck in the body of a child.

Harry hadn’t realized before quite how bad his time at the Dursely’s was. Probably because he couldn’t remember it all. Now that he had seen what it was like to have a loving family, he could finally recognize just how horribly he was treated by his so called “relatives”. His only saving grace was already knowing how to use all of his powers, weak as they were at the moment, so he didn’t have to worry about bouts of accidental magic or accidents with his ghost powers. To help with this, Harry practiced his magic, demigod powers and ghost powers every day. Once he was old enough, he started on his physical conditioning being sure to get adequate food at night by use of his ghostly intangibility. Thankfully a halfa doesn’t have to sleep near as much as a normal human or wizard in this case. Memories of how useful the acrobatics he learned as Robin came in handy in all of his other lives worked as a good motivator to get plenty of exercise. The demigod ADHD probably helped as well. 

During all of this conditioning and remastering of his abilities, Harry debated on what he should do in this life. There was always the idea of how many more people he could save by changing things around, but if he changed things too early then he would be left without the advantage of foresight. Eventually the temptation to save everyone that he had once known won out and Harry decided to change things as soon as possible, starting with freeing Sirius. That said Harry still had to wait for his powers to be strong enough to actually do anything as he didn’t think that anyone would believe a letter sent from a child or how he would even get a letter to someone. Even if he is the boy-who-lived, he is still a child in their eyes. Finally when Harry was seven years old and had been with the Dursely’s for six years, the former demigod felt that he was powerful enough to put his plan into action. He started with reclaiming the Hollows which are his by right as master of death. Thankfully the stone turned up without the ring. He really didn’t want to deal with the type of curses on there and his ghost powers are not yet strong enough to safely overshadow a horcrux with a duplicate waiting on the outside to blast the soul piece before it can get away. This was the same reason that he left the one in his scar since that would take two duplicates to do.

Now with the elder wand in his possession (and won’t Dumbldore be panicked to notice that missing), giving him a bit of a magic boost and after recovering from the drain of summoning such powerful items, the young halfa used his invisibility and intangibility to escape from Number 4 with some cash liberated from Uncle Vernon’s wallet and the hallows on his person just in case he needed to defend himself. Harry decided to take muggle transport to the Leaky Cauldron to help keep a low profile and even made sure to take a cap from Dudley’s room to cover his famous scar and distinctive Potter hair. Utilizing his acting skills learned from Batman himself, the former boy wonder casually walked through the pub and into Diagon Ally.


	6. DBZxDCU: Gohan as Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic user attempt to bring a powerful fighter from a different universe to defeat the Justice League, but the magic drain kills him and now a de-aged Gohan is found by a young couple on their travels and brought home as their new son, Tim Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an outline and just trying to get the idea that has been stuck in my head out somewhere.
> 
> If you choose to adopt this story, please let me know. I would love to see what happens.

Story idea:

  * Magic user kidnaps adult Gohan to DC universe
  * Plans to have strong fighter to defeat the JLU
  * Uses too much magic between jumping universes, knocking him out, transporting both back, reversing his age, and trying to erase his memories
  * Can’t stop the spell once it is started so Gohan is de-aged, but keeps his memories and the magic user dies from the spell taking too much from him
  * Gohan is now an infant and can’t really take care of himself, but is found by the Drakes on their travels
  * They notice this random child with a tail and decide to bring him back like all the other exotic things that they have collected
  * They don’t currently have a child and don’t want to go through a pregnancy and birth so they tell everyone that Gohan is their child born while they were away
  * They decide that his tail and other odd traits are inconvenient so they employ a magic user to hide those things
  * The magic user gives Gohan an amulet that separates his Saiyan half and his human half
  * When wearing the amulet he is fully human, take it off and he is fully Saiyan, break it and the two will merge again
  * The magic user can tell that Gohan is a de-aged adult, but doesn’t tell the Drakes only telling him that he is the only one that can touch the amulet and warns that it will break when he is once again the age he was
  * Gohan adjusts to life as Tim Drake: uses the time that the couple are gone to train his powers and research this new world also recreating tech from his own world
  * He can’t contact the JL because he is currently a baby and can’t really talk much, also learning a new language and having to learn about them
  * He eventually starts to see Gotham as home and by the time he is old enough to be taken seriously by the heroes, he thinks that his family and friends will assume he is dead after years of no contact and not hearing from anyone
  * He thinks that since he was never brought back by the Dragon or even contacted that they don’t care that he is gone
  * He basically lives his life like canon and always keeps his amulet on around people because he is not sure how they would react to him having powers and being a half alien from a different universe



Things I would like to see:

  * Tim reveals his heritage to his Young Justice friends because they meet some other Saiyans on a deep space mission and they need to infiltrate a group or something so he goes in leaving his amulet with his friends and using the same tech that Bulma used on Gohan's watch in DBZ to give him similar armor. Not sure what else happens here, but I like the idea of fully saiyan Gohan with the armor they used to train for Cell interacting with the Young Justice comics crew who all think he is a normal human
  * Gohan/Tim's saiyan half has poor impulse control and picks fights with everyone
  * The events of Red Robin searching for Batman go very differently with an overpowered Tim
  * The JL meeting him after he has merged again and freaking our because they have been told that saiyan are violent and can't be reasoned with. Everyone is confused
  * The merge back happens when Tim is looking for Batman so he finds the magic user again and asks them to adjust the amulet to a glamor that makes him look fully human. He removes it when in costume to better help separate the two identities. The Batfam has no idea anything happened




End file.
